


[podfic] Unseen

by Lazulus



Series: Harry Potter Works [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, HP: EWE, Invisibility Cloak, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he wasn’t wearing it, he got jumpy, always waiting for someone to come at him wanting something—and now they did it even more urgently, if they ever saw him, because most of the time, nobody did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Unseen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427408) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Thank you to Astolat for giving blanket permission to produce remixes/sequels/podfic/fanart/translations based on her work. Once again, thank you to [The Oscar Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oscar_cat/) for being the Harry to my Ron. Or should that be the Ron to my Harry? And thank you to Momo for re-imagining the cover art and doing a much better job of it than me!

**Podfic of Unseen by Astolat, read by Lazulus**

1 hour

Download the [Audiobook / 85MB ](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Unseen.m4b) or the [MP3 / 55MB](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Unseen.mp3)

[Reblogging is love! ](http://lazulus.tumblr.com/post/146848237611/podfic-unseen-lazulus-harry-potter-j-k)


End file.
